


Pyretos

by Illunis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Episode: s03e12, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Illunis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’erano volte in cui si chiedeva quale colpa dovesse espiare per quella serie apparentemente infinita di sfortunati eventi che stavano costellando la sua vita e quella degli abitanti di Beacon Hills – come facesse l’FBI a non accorgersi dell’impressionante percentuale di morti violente rispetto alla popolazione era un mistero -, ma dopo quel giorno Stiles decise che nella sua vita precedente doveva essere stato un criminale talmente violento e inumano da far invidia a Joker per dover compensare la quantità sproporzionata di sfiga che gli si era appiccicata addosso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyretos

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: destielove (livejournal)  
> Capitolo: 1/?  
> Contesto: post 3x12 o come l’hanno denominata 3A (manco fosse una classe scolastica)  
> Wordcount: 4138 (fdp)  
> Disclaimers: Ovviamente non sono miei, fidatevi che se lo fossero stati si sarebbe notato dalla quantità di scene sterek in più.  
> Note: Questo è quello che mi ha impedito di finire “Io ti salverò”. La scelta era fra il scriverlo e liberarmi la mente da quest’idea o tentare invano di concludere la long e… beh, prima o poi l’avrei comunque scritta e dato che c’era l’ispirazione perché non sfruttarla?  
> Il capitolo, per i miei standard, è oblungo e sinceramente non ho la più pallida idea di quando aggiornerò e ho un idea vaga di come finirà (probabilmente Mikka può immaginare, dato che questo è nato da una nostra discussione ù-ù) e, niente, spero che con questa mi faccia un po’ perdonare da chi segue Io ti salverò (e vi prometto che entro agosto aggiornerò \o/) e a chi non la segue spero solo che vi piaccia ù-ù  
> Ah, sì, diverrà sicuramente una long da almeno tre capitoli – ho un paio d’idee che voglio sfruttare per bene – e se avete qualche richiesta su questo Stiles particolare fatevi avanti u-u

> “Ogni volta che va male mi ripeto la stessa cosa:  
>  a ogni nuova fine corrisponde un nuovo inizio.”  
>   
>  Dylan Dog, albo n.200: "Il numero duecento".
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Il tocco della memoria  
>   
>  Era stupido chiedersi quanti animali avevano profondamente detestato l’insulso e antipatico candore del soffitto quando l’unica cosa che riuscivi a fare era liberarti la bocca dal sangue e rantolare qualche parola fra uno sputo e l’altro?  
>  No, non era stupido si rispose Stiles, aveva tutto il diritto di sbraitare qualsiasi cosa gli venisse in mente, la spalla gli stava urlando di svenire – facendo un favore a sé stesso e a lei che veniva scossa ad ogni singulto -, ma mai si sarebbe perso quelli che potevano essere i suoi ultimi fottutissimi istanti di vita. Perché, cazzo, doveva essere così maledettamente fortunato – sì, sì, era ironia – da venir morso e, fortuna nella fortuna, finire come un ragazzo su cento a rigettarne la sinistra volontà di quei denti?  
>  « Ehi, perché quella faccia? » Sorrise a Scott, ma gli riuscì davvero, davvero male, non era credibile col sapore di ferro sulle labbra « ‘sto che è una meraviglia. »  
>  « Smettila, smettila » Lydia gli stritolò la mano, la sua bella e adorabile Lydia, la salvezza che l’aveva ancorato alla realtà dalle melliflue e torbide lusinghe del Nemeton. Lasciò i suoi occhi e abbracciò il tremore e il terrore in quelli dell’amico, le dita fragili, ma determinate nell’aiutare Deaton a curargli il morso, quel poco che potevano fare. Solo il tempo avrebbe decretato la sentenza di quell’infame giudice che è il Destino.  
>  La febbre arrivò inaspettata, sottile, e ingannatrice lo scosse facendogli credere di star compiendo i suoi ultimi respiri e nello stringere la mano di suo  _fratello_  gli chiese di chiamare il padre, scisso dal voler aggrapparsi alle sue spalle e donargli le sillabe e i respiri che avrebbero lasciato il suo corpo assieme all’anima e dal desiderio che l’amato genitore potesse vivere quegli ultimi istanti cullandosi nell’ignoranza e nella sicurezza di trovare il suo sorriso appena dopo l’uscio di casa.  
>  Forse il sentire l’odore di carta, inchiostro e di caffè bruciato ancor prima che il padre varcasse la soglia avrebbe dovuto allarmarlo, ma il dolore e la certezza di ciò che stava provando il cuore già spezzato della sua  _famiglia_ gli ottenebrava la mente e gli occhi baciati dal sole e le forti braccia di suo padre soffocarono ogni pensiero.  
>  S’annullò nell’abbraccio, nel suo profumo, nel calore e nell’amore che ogni cellula di quel corpo gli trasmetteva e nella notte delle sue palpebre un ampio, soffice sorriso schiarì le tenebre e illuminarono un volto ovale, una cascata chiara e liscia a incorniciarlo e caldi occhi a darne l’affetto d’una madre. Stava muovendo le labbra, mute, una mano fine simile a quella del figlio a portare una ciocca dietro all’orecchio e gli occhi chini su un colorato libro, un agitato frugoletto a ridacchiare sul grembo con le mani ad accompagnarne le parole e una grande, vigorosa mano ad accarezzare la morbida zazzera di quel grande sorriso.  
>  Si legò ancor più al pilastro della sua vita, dolci e amare lacrime tremarono sulle ciglia grato a qualsiasi cosa gli avesse donato quel ricordo logorato e ingiallito dalle pagine della memoria, la poesia e il profumo di quel momento, di biscotti, menta e cioccolato ad acquietargli l’anima.  
>  I sensi s’annacquarono, oscurandosi, s’ingrovigliarono fra le loro spire scambiandosi i compiti, ora udiva con le mani, annusava con le orecchie e parlava col naso, e la stanza s’invertì, le teste divennero piedi e le orecchie mani, e poi una voce minuscola, di bambino uscì dai palmi di Deaton, gli disse che la piressia era un buon segno.  
>  _Oh, certo davvero ottimo_ gli parve di brontolare in quella cacofonia di sensazioni, ubriaco di quella febbre che lo stava divorando; sospirò, attorcigliandosi nelle coperte – era in un letto? da quando? - un soffice bacio posatogli sulla fronte.
> 
>  
> 
> « Come, come è solo potuto succedere? »  
>  Cora l’udiva chiaramente era lì incastrato fra il petto e la gola del fratello, un intenso e grave ringhio graffiava desiderando d’uscire da quelle labbra e la certezza della ragazza s’intensificò quando lo vide serrare la bocca violentemente. Accarezzò il palmo di Stiles stretto nel suo – quel semplice contatto pareva tranquillizzarlo nel sonno febbrile - il corpo posto come a proteggerlo dalle voci dei due licantropi, anche s’erano basse, premurose verso il viso febbrile dell’umano.  
>  Umano. Forse non lo era già più e se così non fosse stato Derek si sarebbe visto scivolare dalle dita un'altra vita a cui aveva donato un piccolo pezzo del suo cuore.  
>  Era cocciuto, scorbutico e solitario il suo adorato fratello, ma poteva leggerlo fra le pieghe delle sue enorme sopracciglia che s’era affezionato al duo d’impiccioni improvvisati salvatori di quel buco sperduto della California, ed era inutile che continuava a dirgli che non aveva messaggiato con Stiles (o che questi tentasse di farlo), non per niente quando litigavano era lei che si doveva subire gli infiniti parlottii dell’umano su quanto stupido e musone fosse il fratello, o negare che ogni volta che leggeva il nome di Scott sul destinatario d'un messaggio si preoccupava, perché questi non era così chiacchierone o insistente come l'umano e se gli scriveva era per qualcosa, e se a Peter era in grado di ringhiargli contro in automatico anche nei rari casi in cui si faceva sentire attraverso parole digitali, con loro non lo faceva mai (okay, magari con Stiles ogni tanto sì, ma Stiles è Stiles); per cui era certa che fosse reciproco quel sentimento nato nell'avversità che li aveva uniti, quasi come un branco, e che li portava a rimanere legati oltre ogni distanza.  
>  Pertanto quando Scott l’aveva chiamato, la voce incrinata, e la cieca convinzione che Stiles si sarebbe salvato e che quindi avrebbe avuto bisogno dell’aiuto di Derek per insegnare il controllo all’amico e per come li vedeva ora, tesi, alterati, ma vicini capì che semplicemente aveva desiderato di poter aver vicino il lupo che l’aveva guidato – goffamente – nei suoi primi passi in quel loro mondo maledetto.  
>  Sistemò meglio la sacca col ghiaccio sulla fronte arrossata del ragazzo – l’aveva visto fare dal padre di Stiles, e questi ai suoi occhi dubbiosi gli aveva spiegato che aiutava ad acquietare la temperatura -, e serrò le dita attorno alle sue bollenti mani nel sentirlo rincorrere il sonno con parole e versi scomposti.  
>  « Non serve a niente rinfacciarci la colpa, è successo punto e basta. » Vide il fratello accostarsi al letto, le braccia prive di forze lungo i fianchi e fu solo un attimo, l’ombra di un desiderio, una mano s’allungò come a volersi intrecciare fra i capelli di Stiles, a posarsi sulla fronte madida e incendiata. Un battito di ciglia e Derek era al suo fianco, rigido, le braccia conserte.  
>  « Hai ragione. » Scott scivolò sul bordo del letto, esausto, distrutto dagli occhi e dalle parole negate sul volto dello sceriffo. Avrebbe preferito sentirsi insultare, ringhiare, picchiare, così come poco prima stava facendo il nato lupo, non quel cocente e silente dolore, il timore della perdita a oscurargli il barlume della speranza, e il  _se non ci fossi stato tu_ sull’umido e salato angolo degli occhi.  
>  « Se a causa dell’oscurità del Nemeton era già destabilizzato da umano, come licantropo non avrà nessun controllo sui suoi istinti. D’ora in avanti non dobbiamo mai lasciarlo da solo. » fissò la sorella e Scott che silenziosamente annuirono « Fino a quando non supererà la sua prima luna. » Una manciata di giorni mancava a quella notte ed ancora Stiles non si era ripreso.  
>  Sussultò impercettibilmente e ripercorse la strada dei versi scossi e dolenti del ragazzo fino alle sue labbra dischiuse, impaurite. Si chinò su di lui e gli accarezzò una spalla, stringendola - il riflesso dell’affetto che Stiles gli aveva donato con la morte di Boyd davanti agli occhi -, sentendola distendersi sotto alle sue dita e rilassò il viso nel percepire la riacquistata quiete nel suo respiro.  
>  « Allora è vero quello che dice Lydia. »  
>  « Uh? » A Scott venne voglia di applaudire per il perfetto sincrono, davvero non si notava che erano fratelli. Quanto gli mancava il suo di fratello, una battuta simile non l’avrebbe solo pensata, ma detta.  
>  « Beh, insomma, prima che arrivaste Lydia è rimasta al fianco di Stiles e mi ha detto che ha notato che ogni volta che gli stringeva la mano o semplicemente gli toccava il braccio o la guancia lui si tranquillizzava... e, ecco, credevo che fosse collegato al fatto che è stata lei a riportarlo indietro quando abbiamo cercato il Nemeton e per come si sono avvicinati ultimamente, e che valesse solo con lei, ma… »  
>  « L’ha fatto con me. » sussurrò Cora, vezzeggiandogli delicatamente il palmo « Prima, mentre vi stavate azzannando. » precisò quando quell’idiota del suo fratello gli chiese il quando.  
>  Diamine, non poteva essere geloso per una cosa del genere.  
>  « E con te, e con me » aggiunse Scott verso Derek, lo sguardo impensierito « quindi va bene chiunque del branco..? »  
>  « Io e Cora non facciamo parte del branco. »  
>  « Questo non è affatto vero. »  
>  « Non è qualcosa che puoi decidere tu. »  
>  « E nemmeno tu. Se c’è qualcosa che ho davvero capito in questi anni della natura dei licantropi è che non si è poi così liberi di scegliere in che branco entrare, cioè sì, in parte è così, ma è la tua parte più istintiva, i tuoi stessi sentimenti a spingerti, non la tua volontà. Quindi sì fai parte del branco – e anche tu - » indicò Cora, un poco sorpresa dall’impeto del giovane Alpha « e non importa a nessuno se non lo volete, così stanno le cose. »  
>  « Credo che nemmeno la metà di quello che hai detto abbia un senso. » sbuffò Cora, convenendo con la propria prima impressione su quel ragazzo: era un gran idiota, ma un tenerone. Era piacevole sentirsi dire che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa loro sarebbero rimasti parte d’un qualcosa, quasi d’una famiglia, nuova, calda e rassicurante, una coperta sulle spalle nei freddi mesi invernali.  
>  « Spero per te che non arriverai mai a capire il senso di frasi del genere. »  
>  « Visto? Il capirsi immediatamente sono cose da branco, no? »  
>  « No, sono io che vi frequento troppo. » rimbeccò, appoggiandosi alla finestra, esausto, il sole ferito a morirgli sulle spalle tese.  
>  Scorse il viso di Scott, così giovane, puro, e così tanti anni aggiunti crudelmente da quella vita che non aveva scelto d’averlo reso così vecchio per quel corpo troppo giovane; poteva vederla chiaramente la crepa che ne percorreva la figura, profonda e lunga, le responsabilità, il branco, la storia ormai finita con Allison a pesargli sopra e solo la vita di Stiles a impedirne il cedimento. « Va’ a dormire, Scott. »  
>  « Non posso. E anche se volessi non riuscirei a chiudere occhio. »  
>  « Allora vai a sdraiarti. »  
>  « Non ne ho bisogno. »  
>  « Scott, la tua faccia fa schifo. »  
>  « Grazie. »  
>  « Vai a casa e stacci fino a domani. » s’era staccato dalla finestra avvicinandosi al ragazzo, lo sguardo fermo. Se Stiles fosse stato sveglio gli avrebbe detto che aveva sì perso il suo ruolo di Alpha, ma la mania di abbaiare ordini quella non gliela avevano tolta.  
>  Anzi, la possedeva da prima.  
>  Scott sbatté le palpebre, ora che ci pensava un po’ di sonno in realtà l’aveva e sapendo che Derek sarebbe rimasto a vegliare sull’amico forse sarebbe riuscito a riposarsi.  
>  « Va bene… ma se dovesse succedere qualcosa… »  
>  « Ti avvertiamo. » concluse per lui Cora.  
>  Lo videro uscire flemmaticamente, lo sentirono salutare lo sceriffo e in quell’attimo d’assoluto silenzio poterono vedere il goffo abbraccio con cui i due uomini si fecero forza e dove Scott trovò quel perdono che lo fece ritornare a respirare.
> 
>  
> 
> Sentì i pesanti e irregolari battiti dello sceriffo avvicinarsi, scalino dopo scalino, e nel percepire l’acre e insopportabile odore di timore e dolore si chiese nuovamente perché era lì; il motivo era sabbia nelle sue mani, cos’altro aveva condiviso con Stiles se non pericoli, sofferenze e astio?  
>  Forse era lì, fra il suo sentirsi di troppo e il viscerale bisogno di rimanere, sulle labbra di Cora quando fermamente gli aveva imposto la sua presenza con quel  _non ti lascerò affrontare tutto questo di nuovo da solo,_ e nell’abbraccio con cui Scott l’aveva stretto, le braccia tese di frustrazione ed era esattamente fra questi e simili gesti, il motivo per cui ora si trovava al fianco di Stiles: quei ragazzi così stupidi, sognatori, incoscienti, ficcanaso, ma tremendamente coraggiosi da sfociare nell’idiozia totale erano il suo branco (se Scott credeva che un giorno avrebbe sentito la sua voce piegarsi nell’ammetterlo, beh, stava vivendo in un utopia).  
>  Quando lo sceriffo entrò li salutò con gli occhi e raggiunse il capezzale del figlio, gli rimboccò le coperte fin sotto al mento come faceva le sere ai tempi in cui Stiles non riusciva ancora ad allacciarsi bene le scarpe e le mani si sbucciavano almeno due volte alla settimana, e quando si chinava a dargli l’agognato bacio della buona notte odorava sempre d’agitazione e disinfettante.  
>  Gli tolse la borsa del ghiaccio, le guance s’erano rischiarite, e la saggezza che solo un genitore amorevole può avere gli disse che le fiamme della febbre erano state domate.  
>  « Dovreste riposarvi anche voi, non solo Scott. Siete qui da molto, e ormai Stiles sta meglio. »  
>  « Ma non si è ancora svegliato. » Cora osservò il viso ora un po’ più pallido del ragazzo, irrigidendosi. Era davvero stanca di rimanere seduta e ferma, la sua lupa scalciava, infervorata, bramava l’aria pura del bosco con lo scricchiolante e secco profumo delle foglie d’autunno, ma era pronta a zittirla pur di evitare di lasciare Derek con la suadente, infida tentazione dei ricordi.  
>  « La febbre sta scendendo e secondo Deaton una volta che sarà scomparsa si sveglierà. Per cui alzate il culo e andate a riposarvi. Ora. »  
>  Cora scattò in piedi, nel tono dello sceriffo c’era abbastanza autorità e buonsenso da ubbidirgli istintivamente e guardò il fratello ancora immobile, spronandolo con una sola occhiata a dar qualche segno di vita.  
>  Gli era ancora difficile potergli leggere l’anima come quando la sua unica preoccupazione era batterlo in qualsiasi gioco facessero – perché, ehi, se lui poteva raggiungere quel risultato lei poteva arrivare al medesimo traguardo e anche superarlo, a prescindere -, ma ora che s’erano ritrovati, giorno dopo giorno, vedeva sgretolarsi il muro eretto dalla separazione e dal tempo, come adesso che riusciva a leggere chiaramente sulla sua mascella contratta la decisione appena presa.  
>  « È meglio che rimanga qualcuno in caso si svegli e perda il controllo. »  
>  Lo sceriffo lo scrutò attentamente con le nozioni e la pazienza con cui Derek aveva dissipato ogni suo dubbio sull’essere lupo ben in mente ed annuì.  
>  Rimembrava perfettamente cosa aveva colto nel sentire la sua voce plasmarsi attorno a quel passato che il ragazzo avrebbe voluto cancellare, e come sulle impercettibili incrinature del suo tono altrimenti fermo e su quelle iridi di vetro e d’amore nel dar vita ai nomi di coloro che gli furono strappati basò ed eresse la certezza che quel giovane uomo era entrato dalla porta non per volontà di Scott, per ricambiare un favore o per porre rimedio ad un errore; era entrato e rimasto in quella stanza per l’affetto che provava verso suo figlio.  
>  « Puoi rimanere ad una sola condizione » decise, volendo accontentarlo e allo stesso tempo impedirgli di impazzire soffocandosi in quelle quattro mura « ora scendi con me, ti riempi di schifezze mentre mi dai retta su quando facciano schifo i Mets quest’anno e quando Stiles si sveglierà non gli dirai quanti hamburger ho mangiato. »  
>  « D’accordo. » Derek permise finalmente alle sue braccia di respirare, i muscoli tirati per quanto erano rimasti contratti, e seguì placidamente il padre di Stiles, perdendosi il silenzioso ringraziamento negli occhi di Cora volto al miglior sceriffo esistente sulla faccia della terra.  
>  Non per niente possedeva una tazza, regalatagli dal figlio, che lo affermava.
> 
>  
> 
> _Okay, il dolore lancinante dovrebbe essere un buon segno, no? Vuol dire che sono ancora vivo_ considerò Stiles strofinando la testa sul tiepido cotone del materasso, incastrato fra le coltri. Convinse, alquanto difficilmente, le palpebre a schiudersi mugugnando infastidito dagli stiletti affilati e perfidi che gli trafissero la fronte nell’accogliere la giovane luce dell’alba sulle pupille rimaste nella notte per… _per quanto era rimasto addormentato?_  
>  Strisciò pacatamente, raggiungendo come un bruco nel bozzolo il cuscino – e non era una delle posizioni più strane con cui si era svegliato, il trovarsi raggomitolato ai piedi del letto – e fece per agguantare il cellulare sul comodino quando scorse un' arruffata, stravolta – perché altrimenti non c’erano motivi per una posizione del genere – zazzera di scuri capelli lupeschi.  
>  Si tirò a sedere cercando di processare il fatto che Derek Hale era tornato e che stava placidamente dormendo su una sedia con la faccia spiaccicata sul suo letto.  
>  Evitò di chiedersi perché il lupo aveva messo fine alla sua vacanza più o meno definitiva da Beacon Hills (lo intuiva perfettamente, insomma la cosa era alquanto lampante e  _Oddio_ tremendamente dolce e no, questo non l’avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce, sarebbe stato imbarazzante), si chiese come aveva convinto suo padre ed evitato che questi gli sparasse; era ovvio che avesse ottenuto il suo permesso, altrimenti non sarebbe stato così rilassato da addormentarsi e  _Gesù Cristo ho Derek Hale che dorme sul mio letto._  
>  Come poteva non immortalare il momento?  
>  Prese il telefono, ringraziando il suo odio verso quegli stupidi cicalini di default nello schiacciare qualsiasi tasto che l’aveva spinto a toglierli appena s’era impossessato del cellulare, e si riempì la memoria di abbastanza immagini da poter ricattare il lupastro fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.  
>  Nascose l’arma del delitto – non aveva intenzione di chiedere troppo alla fortuna, era già tanto che non si fosse svegliato per tutti i movimenti che aveva compito – e si sistemò sul morbido guanciale, lo sguardo sul volto sereno di Derek. S’avvicinò, strisciando piano piano fino a potergli contare una ad una le ciglia, raccontare l’esatto modo in cui la barba si modellava sulla mascella o il suono del suo respiro e quei piccoli borbottii – scoprì meravigliato – che ogni tanto sfuggivano dalle sue labbra.  
>  Era il ritratto della serenità ed era… bello.  
>  Era incredibilmente piacevole osservarlo in un momento così intimo e vulnerabile, poterne cogliere ogni particolare senza essere travolto dalla forza del suo carattere ed era vero, dannazione, gli era decisamente mancato, lui, il loro litigare, discutere, il sommergerlo d’insulti e parole (era un attività più che piacevole, un vero passatempo) e, cazzo, perché quella diabolica di Lydia finiva sempre per aver ragione?  
>  Sorrise, adagiandosi meglio contro il cuscino, nel vedere lo strano arricciarsi del naso che Derek fece e  _Oh mio Dio così sembra un cucciolo_ e dal pensarlo al accontentare la tentazione di accarezzargli l’apparente sfibrata chioma del lupo passò davvero poco. Si girò su un fianco e appoggiò una mano sulla sua testa, ridacchiando al pensiero di starlo accarezzando come un cane, ma il riso venne soppiantato dal borbottio che gli scaturì dalle labbra nel constatare quanto erano delicati e morbidi quei capelli e _, sul serio, come fa un uomo così scorbutico ad avere capelli così morbidi?_  
>  Mosse la mano, i fili corti erano come seta sulla pelle sensibile del palmo e iniziò ad accarezzarli, un tocco lieve e lento, andò sui corti e pungenti capelli dietro alle orecchie e sulla nuca, sui ciuffi ribelli della fronte e si ritrovò a sorridere dolcemente contagiato da quel piccolo distendersi di labbra che Derek nel sonno fece.  
>  Fu come un flash, l’istantanea d’una vita non sua, vide il volto sereno e baciato dal sole di Cora, la bianca schiuma dell’oceano creata dal vento, il suo sorriso che si trasformò in sogghigno, con le sue mani che lo sospinsero e poté sentirlo – la perdita dell’equilibrio, la sorpresa e lo schiaffo dell’acqua fresca sulla pelle accaldata – come se lo stesse provando in quel momento, come se quel corpo ora abbracciato dall’oceano fosse realmente suo, ma aveva una certezza profonda, istintiva che gli ricordava che quella era solo un immagine, un ricordo.  
>  I suoi occhi ritornarono sul viso di Derek la mano mollemente intrecciata fra i suoi morbidi capelli, e l’ingorda e lesta mente raggruppò tutte le sensazioni e le immagini simili a quelle che aveva provato durante la febbre: il volto amato della madre con lui sulle gambe e quella calda mano che gli accarezzava la testa orgogliosamente – ed era certo, anche se non l’aveva  _visto_ , era suo padre -; la muta visione di sé stesso mentre gesticolava animatamente sul letto di Lydia; Isaac compostamente addormentato sul divano di casa McCall (sembrava quasi mummificato da quanto era rigido) e le mani grandi, abbronzate di Scott (era certo che fosse lui) a coprire gentilmente l’amico; la schiena ampia, nuda di Derek incendiata dal basso sole d’un tramonto, i piedi accarezzati dalla marea, il corpo leggero sfiorato dalle ali del vento e le iridi annegate in quelle acque di fuoco; e il penultimo quadro di quei momenti rubati (o li aveva solo immaginati?) da coloro che gli stavano vicino, prima del viso sorridente di Cora, era d’uno specchio che stava catturando l’immagine di Derek immusito – Oddio se alla fine avesse scoperto di poter realmente vedere ciò che era successo si sarebbe rotto la mascella dal ridere – con addosso un berretto con delle grigie orecchie di lupo, la stoffa morbida e pelosa ad imitarne il pelo e i paraorecchie lunghi, esageratamente lunghi che gli raggiungevano la vita e si concludevano in calde manopole in cui ficcarci le mani. E nel vederlo, in quel momento forse partorito dalla sua mente piretica, con addosso quell’improponibile berretto, il volto scosso da un ringhio verso la sorella piegata e piangente dalle risa, ma senza toglierlo comprese quanto Derek amasse la sorella.  
>  Piegò le labbra in un sorriso e intrecciò fra le dita qualche ciocca e sentì, prima nascosto dal vorticare dei suoi pensieri, il cadenzato ritmo d’un cuore e quando ormai sì era abituato ai suoi rintocchi percepì l’aumentare del ritmo e riuscì solo a comprenderne la provenienza e non il significato che si ritrovò gli assonati smeraldi di Derek a fissarlo.  
>  « Se lo dirai a qualcuno t’ammazzo. » Minacciò, la gola secca e la lingua assetata che faticava ad ubbidirgli.  
>  Non era molto convincente senza quella nota roca e impetuosa che l’essere appena sveglio gli aveva tolto.  
>  « Ehi, anch’io sono felice di vederti » la sua mano era ancora su quel morbido cespuglio sonnacchioso e questi s’era solo premunito di guardarlo male, rimanendo fermo sotto al suo palmo caldo « oh, sì, sto bene, grazie per avermelo chiesto! E sì anche tu mi sei mancato. »  
>  Derek alzò il capo quel tanto che gli bastò per far scivolare una mano sulla fronte a massaggiarla – ne aveva davvero bisogno – e drizzò la schiena, non senza una smorfia di dolore.  
>  « Stiles. »  
>  « Uh? »  
>  « Stai zitto. » Lo vide, oh sì che lo vide, un sorriso gli addolcì il volto e quell’ordine, sentito così tante volte, ora fu un piegarsi di labbra soffice, affettuoso, il  _sono felice che non sei morto, ragazzino_ mai pronunciato, il  _mi sei mancato_ che non gli avrebbe mai detto.  
>  « Uh-uh, nei tuoi sogni starò zitto… uhm, forse nemmeno in quelli e--- ehi, dove vai? »  
>  « A cercare qualcuno che sia in grado di sopportare le tue idiozie. » Stette per oltrepassare l’uscio, ma si bloccò riavvicinandosi e il  _sì?_ di Stiles si perse in un sussurro nel scorgere la durezza di quelle sopracciglia e il luminoso brillare di quelle iridi che gli parvero caldi soli intrisi di rimprovero e preoccupazione.  
>  Si fermò con la sua sottile maglietta pregna del suo odore ad un palmo dal naso di Stiles – era un fattore nuovo per il ragazzo, non per il senso dell’olfatto, l’aveva sempre avuto un naso, tante grazie, ma per l’intensità destabilizzante e violenta con cui percepiva l’appiccicoso, vivido e mutevole odore di Derek -; i loro occhi si incontrarono con calma, nel silenzio con cui forse il nato lupo stava ragionando su cosa dire.  
>  Derek non aprì bocca, alzò una mano e gli diede uno scappellotto.  
>  « Ehi, ma che cazzo-- » Se fosse stato ancora umano la testa gli sarebbe schizzata via da quanto era stato violento il colpo. In quelle nuove e non volute condizioni fu solo leggermente doloroso.  
>  « Lo sai perché. » Ringhiò e ogni cosa s’incastrò nel giusto ordine nel piccolo, caotico e sovrannaturale universo di Stiles.  
>  Seguì con il suo strabiliante udito da Superman –  _Wow, figo ora posso andare in giro a fare il supereroe!_ \- il cadenzato battere della vita di Derek fin giù le scale e fu nel pedinarlo che s’accorse del aritmico pulsare d’un secondo cuore.  
>  Strette le lenzuola nei pugni e cacciò ostinatamente l’emozione dal dolce e caldo colore dei suoi occhi.  
>  Poteva sentire il battere del cuore di suo padre.  
>  Schizzò fuori dal letto e il sorriso, la frenesia e il desiderio d’imprimersi nella mente l’odore della sua  _famiglia_ si schiantarono col naso sulle scale dissipando ogni dubbio sulla possibilità che la trasformazione l’avesse cambiato.  
>  No, era ancora lui: l’idiota, casinista e rumoroso Stiles Stilinski.


End file.
